


[podfic] Stuck in the Middle with You

by reena_jenkins, victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bickering, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Platonic Bed-sharing, Platonic Cuddling, Podfic, Sharing a Bed, obi-wan's casual relationship with the truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: "These are the flattest, saddest pillows I've ever seen.""They are sufficient," Obi-Wan says. "You must have very particular pillow needs."





	[podfic] Stuck in the Middle with You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stuck in the Middle with You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864908) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
 ****

 **Warnings:**  Sharing a Bed, Platonic Bed-sharing, Platonic Cuddling, Fluff and Humor, Huddling For Warmth, Bickering, obi-wan's casual relationship with the truth

 **Length:**  00:16:05  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_Stuck%20in%20the%20Middle%20with%20You_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
